


Chasing Rainbows

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: A Study in Jimercury:Inzwischen mein dritter Versuch, mich der Beziehung zwischen Freddie und Jim anzunähern. Diesmal ein One Shot - der Abend nach Live Aid. Ich bin immer noch unzufrieden, das heißt es werden wahrscheinlich weitere Variationen der immerselben Geschichte folgen. :D





	Chasing Rainbows

Chasing Rainbows  
  
  
  
  
Durch die Gänge, Menschen, Applaus, Ohrensausen, Hände auf Schultern, sein flauschiger gelber Bademantel, zurück in den Trailer, ein Glas Vodka mit zittrigen Händen und dann noch einer, Handtuch ins Gesicht. Deaky, Roger, Brian, Sprachlosigkeit.  
  
„Das lief doch ganz gut, nicht wahr?“, sagte Brian irgendwann. Seine Stimme war wie goldgebrannter Toast an einem verregneten Sonntagmorgen. Deaky grinste heiser, Roger kaute auf einem Kaugummi.  
  
„Okay, bereit?“, fragte Freddie dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Samstag.  
  
Draußen taumelte Freddie durch die Menge zu Mary, die er von seinem Trailer aus hatte winken sehen. Er drückte sie erleichtert, immer noch atemlos, die Stimme heiser. Auch David wollte gratulieren und Freddie nahm es dankend an und stellte es bei Seite wie eine Schachtel Pralinen. Jim wartete geduldig mit den Fäusten in den Taschen seiner Bomberjacke. Er war der einzige, den er jetzt noch sehen wollte, und doch benahm er sich wie der letzte Mensch, der hier her gehörte.  
  
„Hey!“  
  
„Hey.“  
  
Schüchtern standen sie sich gegenüber. „Hat’s dir gefallen?“ Herzklopfen. Fast mehr noch als vor dem Auftritt.  
  
„Ob’s mir gefallen hat? Es war großartig!“  
  
„Wirklich? Meine Stimme hat so oft versagt...“  
  
„Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.“  
  
„Lügner.“  
  
Es war wie in jener Nacht auf dem Sofa. Zwei Bier, ein Kuss, drei Worte. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so angesehen wie Jim damals. Diese gütigen guinnessfarbenen Augen.  
  
„Und kommst du nachher noch mit zu mir?“  
  
„Wenn du das möchtest?“  
  
„Ich muss hier noch mit Brian eine Nummer bringen, dann kann ich gehen. Komm, ich stell dich David und Elton vor!“  
  
Elton, David. So viele Namen. Bei Elton und David hieß Jim nur „mein neuer Mann“. Elton war herzlich, aber zickte seinen Manager grundlos an. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zusammen. „Das ist John Reid“, sagte Freddie, als sie weiterzogen, „er war mal unser Manager.“ Das erklärte auch die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihm und Freddie, über der ein Schatten von Reue zu liegen schien. „David“ kannte er bereits. Er hatte ihm vor einer Woche im Salon die Haare geschnitten. Das Komische war, dass David ihn nicht zu kennen schien. Er gab sich jedenfalls unterkühlt. Vielleicht konzentrierte er sich auf seinen bevorstehenden Auftritt.  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, er muss nach uns auftreten. Da wäre ich auch schlecht drauf.“ Freddie kicherte. Er hatte sich bei Jim eingehakt und Jim war starr wie ein Baum. So etwas war ihm unangenehm. Nicht unangenehm genug jedoch, um Freddie abzuschütteln. Unter einer zähen Schicht aus Scham und Selbsthass genoss er es sogar ein bisschen.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Jim hinter der Bühne kurz vor Freddies zweitem Auftritt. Brian stimmte seine Gitarre, die anderen Jungs standen bei Jim Beach. Mary und David waren bereits gegangen.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als würdest du mich küssen wollen“, sagte Freddie und starrte ihn verliebt an.  
  
„Ich“, Jim schluckte. Er hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Da blieb nur noch die Wahrheit. „Würd dich gern küssen.“  
  
„Dann tu’s doch!“  
  
Panik, Herzklopfen, die übliche schwule Angst irgendwo zwischen Sehnsucht und Überlebensdrang.  
  
„Was, hier?“  
  
„Ich verarsch dich nur.“  
  
„Haha.“ Jim lachte nervös. Sie befanden sich zwischen lauter bulligen Roadies, die alle mit dem Rücken zu ihnen standen und kaugummikauend ihr eigenes Ding abzogen.  
  
„Okay, wünsch mir Glück.“  
  
Freddie ging, noch ehe Jim einfiel, was er hätte sagen können, stattdessen griff er ihn reflexartig beim Arm und zog ihn in eine Nische. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, aber genug, um Freddie auf Atem und große glotzende Augen zu reduzieren.  
  
„Na los, hau sie um“, sagte Jim mit scheuem Lächeln.  
  
„Hab ich doch schon.“  
  
„Dann hau sie eben noch mal um.“  
  
Es war ein schöner Song. Nur Brian, sein Wuschelkopf, eine Akustikgitarre und Freddie. Feuerzeuge gingen hoch und flimmerten in der Dunkelheit. Die Stimmung war magisch und Jim versank in seinen Träumereien von einem Leben, das jetzt vermutlich seines war. Der Mann am Bühnenrand. Die Brust breit, stolz und haarig.  
  
„Oi, Fred, wo geht’s jetzt hin?“  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wo es für euch hingeht, aber für mich geht’s jetzt nach Hause.“  
  
Rogers Blick ging zwischen Jim und Freddie hin und her. „Alles klar, Champ!“  
  
Er lachte Jim eine Spur zu dreckig und zog Freddie dann in eine feste Umarmung. Jim reichte er die Hand. „Jim, mein Mann!“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die klang wie geräuchert. „Pass gut auf ihn auf.“  
  
„Willst du gar nicht mit den anderen feiern?“, fragte Jim Minuten später im Rolls Royce. Seine Stimme verfing sich in braunem Haar, denn Freddie lag inzwischen erschöpft an seiner Brust. Er brummte zufrieden. Mehr bekam er nicht als Antwort und Jim sah raus in die neondurchflutete Londoner Nacht.  
  
„Bevor wir reingehen, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Gary, kannst du uns kurz einen Moment geben?“  
  
Gary stieg aus, die Fahrertür fiel ins Schloss und es wurde bedrückend still. Nur das Knautschen von Leder und scharfer Atem.  
  
„Was ist los? Freddie?“  
  
Freddie schwieg und dann sagte er in eine beinahe schmerzhafte Stille die drei Worte, die unter Schwulen inzwischen häufiger gesagt wurden als Ich liebe dich.  
  
„Ich hab Aids.“  
  
Jim atmete schwer, aber nicht einmal konnte er es ertragen, von Freddie wegzusehen – weil er dann nichts anderes als all die Rechnungen für Boilerreparaturen gesehen hätte, die auf ihn warteten, Haarbüschel auf dem teuren Marmorboden eines Haarsalons und in den Auffangsieben der Waschbecken, die Stunden danach allein an der Bar, all die heiteren Schwulenhymnen donnerstags im Club, und dann auch samstags, weil donnerstags nicht mehr reichte, die knorrigen Männerhände auf seiner Brust, Pissepfützen auf der Herrentoilette, Fried Chicken nachts um zwei, eine Zigarette, die zwischen kalten Fingern steckte, ein klemmendes Türschloss, eine zickige Vermieterin mit Lockenwicklern im Haar, das Quietschen eines Bettes und nur die eigene Stimme, wenn man sich nachts in den Schlaf hustete.  
  
„Jim, ich kann verstehen, wenn...“  
  
Freddie spürte weiche Lippen und sank unter Jim in die Lederpolster wie ein K.O.-geschlagener Boxer. In der Luft rudernde Arme legten sich um breite Schultern. „Jim.“  
  
„Ich gehe nirgendwohin, okay?“  
  
Freddie konnte nur noch nicken. Sie waren schwach, keiner wollte vernünftig sein.  
  
„Es wird nicht einfach werden.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Staunen.  
  
„Du wolltest mich, Freddie, jetzt hast du mich.“  
  
Freddie schniefte ein Lachen und krallte sich an Jim fest.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Ich habe mich mein ganzes Leben verirrt.“ Seine Stimme war so kraftlos wie sein Griff um Jims Hand. Sie saßen im Flimmerlicht des Fernsehers. Phil Collins spielte In the Air Tonight in Zimmerlautstärke. „Jetzt habe ich endlich das Gefühl irgendwo angekommen zu sein.“  
  
Freddie hob den Kopf und sah Jim an. Fiebrig hoffender Blick.  
  
„Ich hab so lang nach dir gesucht“, sagte er weinerlich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Er grinste erleichtert. Keine Zurückweisung, keine drohenden Schläge. Stattdessen nur zärtliche Männerhände, die über Nieten glitten, sich in den dünnen Trägern eines weißen Tanktops verfingen und in festen Jeansstoff griffen. Freddie schnaufte ein Lachen in Jims Hals. „Lass uns nach oben gehen.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
„So hast du dir unseren ersten Abend bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.“  
  
Kraftloses Genuschel in schwarzen Baumwollstoff. Jims Körper bebte unter ihm, als er leise lachte. Seine guinnessdurchtränkte Stimme war tief und brummig. Sie ließ Freddie von nebeligen Wintermorgen in Irland träumen.  
  
„Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Mann im Bett liege, ohne mit ihm zu schlafen.“  
  
Freddie schob seine Hand unter Jims Hemd, fühlte seinen haarigen Bauch, Wärme, weiche Brustwarzen und wunderte sich noch immer. Er roch so herb – eine erotische Mischung aus Muskatnuss und Lagerfeld Parfum.  
  
„Du riechst gut“, sagte Freddie.  
  
„Du auch“, brummte Jim und es war beinahe zu intim.  
  
Wie soll man das nur aushalten, fragte sich Freddie und streichelte Jims hartes Glied durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Unterhose.  
  
„Freddie?“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du keinen Sex willst?“  
  
„Wollen schon, Darling, aber ich bin einfach zu erschöpft.“  
  
„Dann schlage ich vor, dass du das lässt.“  
  
Jim lachte scheu, während sein Glied unter Freddies Hand erwartungsvoll zuckte.  
  
„Oh, sorry. Alte Angewohnheit.“  
  
Freddie war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als Jim umständlich aus seinen Armen kletterte und ins Bad schlich. Auf seinem Weg dahin stieß er mit dem Schienbein gegen eine massive Truhe und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Freddie knurrte ins Kissen, war aber sonst zu keiner Regung fähig.  
  
„Jesusss!“  
  
Es war Delilah. Oder doch Goliath? Ein riesiges Fellknäuel, das zusammengerollt im runden Waschbecken lag und Jim einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.  
  
Jim überließ ihr das Feld und tapste barfuß nach unten. Er kannte die Wege von seiner Zeit als Service-Kraft in diesem Haus und einem gelegentlichen Tagtraum im Bus – wenn er sich zurück in jene Nacht mit Freddie dachte und sich gefragt hatte, was gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht gegangen wäre.  
  
Es war besser so, dachte Jim, als er sich jetzt eine Tüte tiefgekühlte Erbsen in den Schritt hielt. Es gab genau drei Möglichkeiten gegen sein Problem – eine stand außer Frage, die zweite erstrecht und die dritte war um Mitternacht in einer fremden Küche zu sitzen und sich eine Tüte Erbsen in den Schritt zu klemmen. Nicht gerade würdevoll, aber wenigstens anständig.  
  
Dass er die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln gesessen hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, als jemand das Licht anknipste. Jim blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an und sah die Silhouette eines Mannes, der nicht Freddie war, im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
„Oh, hallo“, sagte er. Er wirkte sehr freundlich und kam Jim irgendwie bekannt vor. „Du bist wohl Jim?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Der Mann lächelte und stellte ein paar vollgepackte Einkaufstüten auf den Tisch.  
  
„Und wer sind Sie?“  
  
„Oh, Verzeihung!“ Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus. „Peter!“ Jim nahm die Hand von der Tüte mit den Erbsen und drückte die von Peter höflich. „Aber hier im Haus nennen mich alle Phoebe.“  
  
„Wie viele gibt es denn in diesem Haus?“  
  
„Oh kommt drauf an, wenn du die rastlosen Seelen seiner verflossenen Liebhaber mitzählst...“  
  
„Phoebe, was erzählst du ihm da für einen Unfug. Jim, warum bist du nicht mehr im Bett?“  
  
„Ich, ähm...“  
  
Freddie stand in einem schillernden Kimono im Raum und trug eine Katze an der Brust. Die Katze aus dem Waschbecken? Sie blinzelte Jim mit grünen Augen an und fragte sich wahrscheinlich so wie jeder hier im Raum, was es mit den Erbsen auf sich hatte.  
  
„Okay, Jungs, ich pack nur schnell die Tiefkühlware in den Gefrierschrank, dann seid ihr mich los. Äh, Jim, brauchst du noch ein paar Erbsen?“  
  
„Nein, alles, gut...“  
  
„Jim, Darling, alles gut, hast du dir wehgetan? Was soll das da mit den Erbsen?“  
  
Jim machte große Augen, aber das Signal schien bei Freddie nicht anzukommen. Phoebe jedoch schien schon Merkwürdigeres in diesem Haus erlebt zu haben und packte routiniert seine Einkäufe in den Gefrierschrank.  
  
„Den Fisch solltest du morgen essen, sonst ist der nicht mehr gut. Ich war leider eine Weile mit ihm unterwegs.“  
  
„Ist schon gut, ich sage Joe bescheid.“  
  
Phoebe, Joe, Goliath, Delilah... Jim wurde schwindelig, nicht ahnend, dass die beiden Männer und die Katzen einmal seine Familie sein würden.  
  
„Hast du Lust morgen Fisch zu essen?“, fragte Freddie. Eine merkwürdige Frage um 2 Uhr morgens.  
  
„Äh, weiß nicht, kann sein?“  
  
„Und würdest du mir jetzt bitte verraten, warum du dir da eine Tüte Erbsen in den Schritt hältst?“  
  
„Ich, äh.“  
  
„Lass doch den armen Mann, Freddie. Hattest du noch nie Kavaliersschmerzen?“  
  
„Kavaliers-was?“  
  
Jim war das alles schrecklich peinlich.  
  
„Oh, achso, Fred, ich hab auch die Kondome, um die du mich gebeten hast.“  
  
Und es wurde nicht besser.  
  
„Gut. Danke, Phoebe.“  
  
„Scheint ja ein Notfall zu sein.“  
  
„Oh Gott...“, schnaufte Jim.  
  
„Oh nein, Phoebe, hör doch auf, mein armer Mann wird ja ganz rot. Los, mach, dass du rauskommst.“  
  
„Achso, wie lief denn das Konzert?“  
  
„Darüber können wir morgen reden!“  
  
Phoebe wurde rausgescheucht.  
  
„Wie geht es deinen Hoden?“  
  
„Besser, danke.“  
  
„Das war Phoebe. Ohne ihn hätt ich dich niemals gefunden.“  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Er sagte er kannte dich irgendwie aus der Wurstabteilung von Selfridges.“  
  
„Aahja, das ist schon Jahre her. Es war die Backwarenabteilung. Wir wollten beide das letzte Baguette. Ich habe es ihm überlassen und er sagte, er schuldete mir einen Gefallen dafür.“  
  
Er sah Freddie staunend an. Die schmerzhaft hoffenden Augen, das kindliche Lächeln, der machohafte Schnurrbart. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er all die Jahre auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
Schnaufend fielen sie zusammen ins Bett. „Du bist so stark“, ächzte Freddie in sein Ohr. Unsinniges Gefasel, Haut scheuerte auf Haut, Finger griffen zittrig ineinander, staunende Blicke. „Bitte lass mich nie wieder los“, winselte Freddie, der das Glück, das er fand, schon immer im selben Moment verloren glaubte. „Werd ich nicht“, schnaufte Jim bemüht. Er musste Phoebe später unbedingt danken, keuchte er in Gedanken. Für die Kondome, aber auch so vieles mehr.  
  
  
*  
  
  
„Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass du als Kellner damals gearbeitet hast, wenn du in Wirklichkeit Friseur bist?“ Verträumt fuhr Freddie hinterher durch seine Haare. Jim dachte nach. Sein ganzes Leben, bevor Freddie an diesem Morgen an seine Tür geklopft hatte, schien ihm nur noch blasse Erinnerung.  
  
„Hm, du wolltest nur schwule Kellner mit Schnurrbart“, nuschelte Jim, „und der Caterer, der das Ganze organisierte, war deswegen ganz verzweifelt. Er ließ sich an diesem Morgen bei mir die Haare schneiden und fragte mich, ob ich mir was dazu verdienen will. Naja, und den Rest kennst du ja.“  
  
„Hmm. Ich hatte großes Glück.“  
  
Freddie lag auf Jim, als wäre er auf ihm gestrandet. Mit großen fiebrigen Augen starrte er ihn an.  
  
„Du warst mir schon den ganzen Abend aufgefallen. Du hattest diese Ausstrahlung.“  
  
„Was denn für eine Ausstrahlung?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie diese Burt Reynolds Ausstrahlung. Ich wusste genau: Das ist mein Mann. Das hat mich ganz wuschig gemacht. Das und diese knallenge Hose.“  
  
„Oh Gott, ja, die ist auf deinen Mist gewachsen.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Freddie lachte kraftlos.  
  
„Aber als ich dich heute gesehen habe – in diesem schwarzen Unterhemd –, ist es total um mich geschehen.“  
  
„Jetzt hör aber auf!“  
  
„Warum habe ich dich nie im Heaven gesehen?“  
  
Das Heaven gehörte zu Londons exklusivsten Schwulenclubs. Alle dort trugen Schnurrbärte, Nietengürtel, schwarze Unterhemden und die Hoffnung in sich an jenem Abend nicht allein nach Hause zu müssen.  
  
„Den konnte ich mir meistens nicht mehr leisten.“  
  
Ein Zeigefinger glitt über pfefferschwarze Leberflecken auf blasser irischer Haut. Freddie wirkte benommen, vielleicht sogar traurig – schwer zu sagen. Als schwuler Mann war man ja immer irgendwie auch beides.  
  
„Ich habe immer nach dir Ausschau gehalten. Ich hatte immer gehofft, du wärst einer von diesen dunkelhaarigen Typen in Unterhemd an der Bar. Aber keiner von ihnen konnte mit dir mithalten.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“  
  
„Sie waren alle zu nett. Wenn ich sie angesprochen habe, wollten sie mir sofort einen Drink spendieren. Das war so unglaublich öde. Wenn ich mit ihnen geschlafen habe, habe ich an dich gedacht.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„Jim!“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Das Rascheln von Bettwäsche. Freddies funkelnde Augen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich bin gerade dabei mich in dich zu verlieben.“  
  
Jim wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und tat das einzig Vernünftige, wenn man einen Mann in den Armen hielt, der keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte. Er küsste ihn.  
  
„Lass uns in Heaven gehen!“  
  
„Jetzt?“  
  
„Was, nein, wo denkst du hin! Aber ich will mit dir dorthin. Irgendwann mal. Feiern.“  
  
„Ja, sicher. Was willst du denn feiern?“  
  
„Das Leben!“  
  
Jim griff von irgendwoher die Seidenbettdecke und zog sie über Freddies nackte Schultern. Sie würden ins Heaven gehen. Sie würden tanzen, sie würden lachen, sie würden streiten – sich nackt in den Armen halten, bei Mary vorbeischauen, wenn das Baby kam, ein Geschenk mitbringen, sich lieben, sich danach eine Zigarette teilen, zusammen auf dem Sofa liegen und fernsehen, über alles und nichts reden, verreisen, vielleicht fremdgehen, vielleicht nicht, wieder zusammen finden und es nie wieder tun. Und was immer danach kam: Jim würde da sein. Weil auch vielleicht er gerade dabei war, sich zu verlieben.  
  
„Okay“, sagte er schläfrig in weiches Haar, ganz trunken von dem Gefühl eines nackten Mannes zwischen zerwühlten Laken. „Lass uns das Leben feiern.“


End file.
